


Angels & Humans

by fullondazzled (ussdawntreader)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek XI/Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/fullondazzled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IDEK.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angels & Humans

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK.

**Medium:** Movie/Television/Amazingness  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek XI/Battlestar Galactica  
 **Subject:** How Kirk and Spock REALLY became friends  
 **Title:** Angels  & Humans  
 **Warnings:** Swearing and the fic is rated ~adult ok  
 **Notes:** IDEK.

**one.** Richard Gibbs _The Sense of Six_

(When God closes a rift in space and time, he opens a black hole.)

She purses her lips.

Nero burns with hatred and rage and no destination, like a comet. She itches to be involved, to turn this tide, but she knows it's simply because she's bored. There's no reason for her to help these humans.

Instead, she is only witness to the Romulan's execution of a reality. She stands unseen, but she lays her hand on George Kirk's shoulder as he hurtles to his death, offering a comfort that is both unacknowledgeable and unaccepted.

Perhaps it is boredom that causes her to observe James Kirk, keep careful tabs as though his existance was a textbook. Or perhaps it is something more important. A calling. It feels like more.

She does not require much more than that to get involved.

 **two.** Does It Offend You, Yeah? _Being Bad Feels Pretty Good_

The first time he sees the woman in red, he's just stolen his stepfather's antique, cherry-red convertible and has the pedal pressed to the floor. He takes a deep breath and fear and freedom intermingle in his lungs.

"James."

She's _right there_ in the passenger seat. And he knows she can't be there, there wasn't anyone in the car when he smuggled it out Greg's garage.

"Who are you?"

She ignores his stammer - and his question - completely. "Don't do it."

As if he had a plan. Which, he has to admit to himself, he kind of does. Greg's not a terrible stepdad, but he's so annoying and fatherly and James just needs to _do_ something to make him step off. And destroying this prized possession seems perfect.

Oh, and the best way to make sure he does something? Tell him not to.

He stomps down with even more purpose now, ignoring the siren wailing behind him, bursting through that fence and speeding towards the crevice he knows is there.

He throws himself out of the car at the very last second. He clings to the ledge and life with everything he's got. The person who reaches out to help him isn't the cop though. It's _her_. She hauls him up as though he weighs nothing, so much stronger than she looks.

"James Tiberus Kirk," she says, hand on her hip, "I saved your life today. Don't ever forget it."

He looks at her, blonde and 78% leg and red dress clinging to all the right places, and smiles.

He's not about to.

 **three.** The Killers _Spaceman_

Spock is having a different experience.

His 35th consecutive day of bullying, his first fight, and his first experience with the man in the suit.

He waits patiently for his parents to cease arguing and wishes he didn't feel so accutely. Shame has suffused his mind, clouding it.

Suddenly he becomes aware of a man sitting beside him. The man is human, wearing human clothes, and completely at ease. Usually humans are awkward and bumbling on Vulcan, especially in comparison to its serene inhabitants. Spock is surprised by the man, but he doesn't allow himself to show it.

Before Spock can ask what the man is doing there, the human says, "If _she_ can be involved in these affairs, it only makes sense that I can as well."

Spock attempts to apply logic to this desultory greeting but there is none to be had. "I do not comprehend you."

"My name is Gaius Baltar," the man says.

"Can I see you because I'm human?" Spock blurts. He is immediately ashamed. It is fear that grips him, not curiosity. Fear that his human parts are causing him to lose any sort of understanding of reality and the universe.

The man - Gaius Baltar - chuckles. "You can see me because I want you to. And only when I want you to. Remember that, Spock."

Something in Baltar's voice when he says Spock's name - as though it is combined with another - causes him to blink. And exactly where Baltar was sitting, Father sits instead.

 **four.** Lily Allen _Fuck You_

Sometimes when the woman in red appears, Kirk thinks he can understand the fine line between love and hate. She's there when he least expects her, but not usually when he least wants her there.

He's fifteen - _almostsixteen!_ \- and on the heels of his first rejection. His room is locked but she's there anyway, her blonde hair like a halo in the dim light.

"What do you want?" He's rude because he was hurt, but in his traitor heart, he is glad she appeared.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

He gets up off bed, suddenly wrathful. He doesn't think he would ever hit a girl, but anger fills every part of him with a curious energy. He wants to punch and be punched and feel something other than this pathetic mess of self-doubt and -loathing.

"I didn't ask you to be here. I don't want your help or whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. I don't even know who the fuck you are! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She punches him then. A straight clean blow to the jaw that knocks him back onto the bed. He's back up for more. He swings at her, clumsy and awkward, and her fist finds his solar plexus. He tries again, but he's too slow. One last punch and he feels his nose break.

"Fuck!" actually comes out "Funnchh!" and he sits down on the bed.

She sits beside him. "Better?"

"Yeah," he says. (And he is.)

Two ass-whoopings by two different girls in one night. His ego has taken quite a blow.

When he looks over, she's studying his room, paying no attention to him. "Sorry," he says. She doesn't say anything - she doesn't have to - her arms are enveloping him, pulling him close.

She holds him a beat too long and he pulls away just enough to look into her face. He kisses her, gently, nervously (she's so beautiful). She kisses him back and suddenly her hands are unzipping his pants. She pushes him back on the bed and he sighs happily.

But a moment later, he looks down and it's his own hand on his cock and she's gone.

 

 **five.** Regina Specktor _One More Time With Feeling_

Gaius Baltar told him to enlist Starfleet.

At seventeen, Spock is all gangly limbs and lightning-fast brain. Alone at his studies, he looks up, takes a breath, and sees Gaius beside him.

"You should really think about signing up for Starfleet."

Really, after seven years of this, Spock thinks he should be used to it by now. (He's not.)

" _Starfleet_?"

"You may find that humans are of more interest than you think."

"Would I?"

"Vulcans are a rare breed in Starfleet."

"As are half-human Vulcans."

A pause. "When you go before the ministers of the Academy, Spock, observe carefully how they treat you. Pay attention to their wording, their tone. You deserve more than their condescension. You deserve the respect you would earn in Starfleet."

Spock opens his mouth, but of course, Baltar is gone.

 **six.** LMFAO _I'm In ~~LA~~ Starfleet, Bitch_

Just before Cadet Uhura arrives at the bar, Kirk is talking to the woman in red.

He looks up from his drink to find her sitting across from him, eyebrow arched and long legs crossed.

"When you're finished wasting your life, you should think about enlisting."

His eyes drift to the cadet nearest to him, face red from drinking and barely contained in his uniform. He looks like a sausage.

"I'll pass, thanks." He takes a drink to cover his reply - he doesn't like looking like the crazy drunk talking to himself.

She looks past him then, to someone who's just arrived. "Suit yourself."

He follows her line of sight and and sees the girl. She's tall and beautiful like the woman in red, but she seems -- accessible. Approachable, even. And judging by the look of every other male at that bar, can be seen by everyone.

"I'm not going to join Starfleet just for some girl," he mutters against his glass.

"She's your type," the woman observes.

He refuses to rise to the bait, but his hand clenches on his glass.

"She probably wouldn't be interested anyway. Cadets are generally -"

It's a challenge, and knowing that doesn't make him any less likely to accept it. He drains his glass and stands.

"Oh look," he smirks, "I'm out." He heads to the bar.

 **seven.** Switchfoot _This Is Home_

Gaius and Six smirk at each other. He leans across Spock's podium and her arm rests possessively over Kirk's shoulders.

So many years of manipulation and planning has finally culminated into this, this growing sense of antagonism and begrudged respect between their boys. But they're together, finally - humanity's only hope.

The wingless angels stand before each other amidst the chaos of cadets called to action.

"Truce?"

A hand held out, a hand accepted.

Together, they stroll onto the Enterprise, already onboard for the next great adventure.


End file.
